The Original Mystery Twins Reunite
by TMNTGFKittySidekick01
Summary: (I know, terrible title, but good story in my opinion.) Stanford is really Stanley, and his brother is Stanford. How will Stanford react to Stanley rescuing him? (Wow, terrible summary too. What's wrong with me today? Still a good oneshot in my opinion.)


**Hey people! My name's TGKS1 (you know, short for my extremely long name) and this is the Not What He Seems tag I told you about if you read the first chapter to my latest story! I figured I might as well write one considering the new episode will be here tomorrow. That's right, you read me right. For those of you who don't know yet, though I'm positive everyone does by now, Gravity Falls Season 2 Episode 12 will air Monday, July 13. Here's the link to my source (an awesome channel for all Fallers out there, seriously, it's my favorite channel if you haven't read my bio with my serious of 20 questions):**

 **watch?v=CrrlXI2F7_I**

 **Unfortunately, this is the only new episode for July, but two more episodes will air in August, which is good. So be sure to tune in and watch on Monday! So anyways, enjoy the tag!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls. Why must I be forced to say that?!**

* * *

The smoke cleared. Everyone was rubbing their heads, trying to straighten themselves up after what had just happened. Dipper rubs his head as he looks up at the portal, seeing a tall figure calmly walk out of it as the last of the blue light from inside the circle fades away. He hardly seems to take in any of his surroundings as he calmly walks forward and notices Journal #1 in front of him on the ground. He rests his six fingered hand over the golden hand on the cover before picking it up and placing it in a coat pocket inside his jacket.

"W-what? Who is that?" Dipper asks in awe, confusion, nervousness, and seemingly amazement. It was hard to tell which it was exactly as his face was too unreadable.

Stan rubs his head as he looks up and at the person. He takes his hand off his head and says, "The author of the journals,-" He says as the man pulls the hood and goggles off his head, finishing with, "my brother."

"Is this the part where one of us faints?" Mabel asks as she, Dipper, and Soos stand there with wide eyes and their jaws dropped.

"Oh, I am so on it, dude!" Soos exclaims and falls backwards onto the ground.

While Stan stood up and walked over to his brother and hugged him, all Dipper and Mabel could do was stutter.

"How-is that really-why is-what?" Dipper and Mabel asked at the same time, looking between the 2 men very confused. After they separated they took a long look at each other, as if study their differences from 30 years ago to now. Mabel finally broke the silence after about 5 minutes.

"Okay, I demand an explanation!" She shouted and stomping foot. The two men looked at her and tapping her foot lightly on the ground, which meant she meant business. Dipper felt the same way and was doing the same thing. It was a twin thing to do nearly EVERYTHING together. They were surprised then when the two men both put on the same nervous face and adjusted their glasses at the exact same time with the exact same hand and said, "It's a long story."

Dipper's expression turned serious again and said, "Out with it."

"Grunkle" Stan stepped forward and said, "Okay, first things first. I'm not you're Grunkle Stan. I'm you're Grandpa Stanley, and this-" He started and gestured to the figure standing behind him, "-is my twin brother who is you're real Grunkle Stanford. We were the original mystery twins."

The Mystery Twins just gaped and the two people in front of them. Considering all they've learned about Standf-Stanley today, they knew this could be a trick when you look back at all the cons and lies he's told throughout the years, but considering the man who came through the portal hasn't rejected any of this, had a serious look on his face, and was now giving Stanley another long hug, they were thinking that this was most likely true.

When the two pulled away, Standford glared at Stanley, gave him a hard shove backwards, and jabbed his index finger in his chest, repeatedly and started yelling, "Stanley, are you insane?! No, wait, let me rephrase that. YOU'RE INSANE! Are you aware you could've just put an end to the universe?! I told you that if I were sucked into the portal with no way of being rescuing, then don't turn the portal back on again to rescue me! To fake my death, forget about me, and not tell anybody about what really happened! And what do you do?! You ingore my instructions and put the whole universe at risk just to save me when I would've worked things out in a less life, or as I should say in this case, universe threatening way!"

"Hey, I at least faked your death for you so no one's been suspicious! And I could never forget about you! How does one forget their twin sibling? THEY DON'T! I couldn't go on without you Stanford. I needed you. You're the only reason I stay sane and balanced. It's because of you. If you would've tried to work things out from the other side, it would've taken a lot longer before you could come back here. So, frankly, I don't regret any of this", Stanley said, looking down at first, but when he lifted his head, you could see tears falling from his eyes. Everyone gasped and stopped for a moment. It was the first time anyone had seen Stanley cry. Even Standford couldn't recall a time of his life his twin brother had cried. Even with all the bullying he went through when they were younger, he could couldn't remember him shedding a tear once. Sure, at a younger, earlier age, his eyes would at least water, but he always refused to let the tears fall. He had told Stanley he could cry in front of him if he wanted to, but he never did. His expression softened immediately.

"I'm sorry Stanley. I didn't realize how much I meant to you", Stanley said, pulling his brother into another hug, letting his little brother cry silently into his shoulder.

"I saved you from wherever you went at the other side of the portal when I could have destroyed life as we know it. Doesn't that say something?" He muffled against his brother's thick jacket as he sobbed lightly.

"It sure does", Standford responded and tightened his grip on his brother. It was silent for a few minutes before the brother's separated. They looked into each other's eyes and smiled, glad to be together again.

"So, care to elaborate more about this?" Dipper asked, while Mabel facepalmed. Leave it to her bro bro to ruin the moment.

"Okay, so here's the story", The two men started together, then looked at each other, and laughed as they started explaining everything from they're times as kids to right now, taking turns telling their sides of the story.

* * *

 **I figured Stanley and Stanford would do better explaining their past instead of me. Allow them to do the honors! I hope you enjoyed the oneshot because it's the first story I've written that isn't from a person's POV, so tell me how I did about that and leave a review and favorite and be sure to watch the new episode tomorrow. I'm so excited! (fangirl scream) (embarrassed face)...Bye!**


End file.
